In warehouses and similar environments, lift trucks are typically used to pick up and deliver goods for further transport or processing. To increase the operating efficiency of materials handling, lift trucks have been developed with double loading capacity. Such lift trucks, generally referred to as “double stacker trucks” or merely as “double stackers”, are provided with two pairs of forks, i.e., a lower pair of forks and an upper pair of forks that are movable with respect to the lower pair. In operation, a first pallet is loaded on the upper forks, which are then raised along a mast assembly. Thereafter, a second pallet is loaded on the lower forks such that the carrying capacity of the truck is increased, thus increasing materials handling efficiency.